Lights out!
by tell me what you want to hear
Summary: Eli convinces Clare to skip school,Eclare fluff indeed..review?


Sooooooo, Are you in need of some Eli and Clare action? of course you are thats why you clicked this story,right?

Well, let me know if you liked it, prefferabely in a review?

just to enlighten you with information you already know, Eli looked sexyyyyyyy in that red blazer on all falls down part 2...is anyone else pissed that hes going to be wearing a uniform?/:

Anyways, before i tire you all with my venting enjoy reading,and review?yes(:

Disclaimer: i dont own degrassi, cause if i did Me and Eli would be studying for a "French exam" all day everyday(:

* * *

"Pleeease?" He asked releasing the full intensity of his eyes on me. I hated the affect he had on me. I could barely breathe when he looked at me, my heart skipped a beat when he touched me, and just about jumped out of my chest when kissed me.

There was only ten minutes until first period started and Eli was trying to persuade me to skip the whole day. It would be easy to decline. But he had both hands on either side of my face and had me pinned up against morty.

"Please?" he whispered again, his lips were only an inch away from mine now.

"Eli. Its not fair when you do things like this." I complained

"Like what?" he asked smirking and kissing my bottom lip.

"When you ask me to skip school and kiss me at the same time. Its making me want to actually give in."

"So its working?"

"Yes." I said reaching up on my tip toes so I could put my arms around his neck.

"Good." He said before he wound his arms around my waist and kissed me again.

"If you guys are done playing tonsil hockey, can we get to class?" I heard Adam ask.

Eli and I both jumped and looked at him, he was about five feet away from us.

"Adam. How long have you been standing there?" I asked him.

"Long enough to see Eli put his tongue in your mouth."

I blushed furiously and heard Eli laugh beside me.

"uh" was all I could say.

"Yeah, you guys are lucky I haven't ate anything yet today because after seeing that I would have barfed it up."

"Would you like a replay Adam?" Eli asked.

"No. I don't want to lose my eyesight."

"Whatever." I muttered to Adam and smiled.

He smiled back. "Are we going to class or what?"

"Actually" Eli said. "I convinced Clare to skip the whole day."

Adam laughed. "How?"

"Lets just say I have my ways." Eli said winking and walking over to get in the drivers seat of morty.

"oh _god._ you guys are disgusting." Adam said.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you coming or what Adam?"

He laughed. "Are you serious? And see you guys exchange spit all day. No thank you."

"Whatever Adam. We wont be doing that all day." I said.

Eli laughed "says you."I blushed again and glared at him.

"Well as much as I love watching you guys undress each other with your eyes, I'm going to get to class. See you two love birds later." he said and walked off before I had time to respond.

My jaw dropped making a little popping sound and my cheeks were now redder than a tomato.

"You gonna get in the car Clare?" Eli asked disrupting my thoughts.

"uh,yeah." I said getting into his hearse.

It was quiet while Eli drove out of the parking lot, but once we hit the road he started talking.

"Adam is weird." He laughed.

"Yeah, I know. I don't undress you with my eyes." I said mumbling the last part.

He turned and looked at me. "Oh whatever Clare, don't lie to yourself."

"Okay, maybe sometimes, but only when you wear red."

"Red? Good to know." he retorted

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm going to be wearing red a lot more now."

I glared at him and huffed.

He looked me over once and added. "You know Clare I never said I didn't undress you with my eyes, especially when you wear blue."

I blushed and looked down I was wearing a light blue dress and blue flats.

"And" he said "It doesn't help that you have blue eyes you know."

"Well sorry for genetics." I said with sarcasm.

"Don't be, after all they _are_ beautiful." He said putting his arm around me and pulling me closer.

"Thanks." I said kissing his cheek.

"Anytime."

"I'm just curious, where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, I guess we could go to my house if you want, my parents aren't home."

"Clare, your not scared to be alone with me?" He joked.

"Well, that depends. Once you get me alone are you going to kill me?"

"Don't worry that's not my style."

"What_ is _your style then?"

"Well, murdering my girlfriend isn't it."

"I'm glad."

"I'm curious. Why do you want to go to your house?"

"Why not? We have food and we can work on our English assignment."

"Were skipping school to work on homework?"

"I just want to finish it. Its due tomorrow."

"Fine."

We were now sitting on my couch working on homework. It was quiet besides the soft scratching of pencils on paper and Eli occasionally commenting abut the determined look I had on my face. We had been working for about 20 minutes when suddenly the electricity went out.

"What the hell?" I said getting up and looking out the window. Sure enough the electricity was out on the whole street.

"Me and you in the dark? I like this combination." Eli said from the other side of the room.

I rolled my eyes. "Its not completely dark Eli, we can still see kind of." I said as I sat back down on the couch again.

"Well" he said putting his work down. "We cant work on homework in the dark, lets play a game." he said looking at me with an evil smile.

"Uhm, what game?" I was thrown off guard a little by the way he was smiling and that it was almost completely dark, how could we play a game in the dark?

"Truth or Dare. With a twist. If you pick truth you ask questions and you have to answer truthfully, And you cant pass on your turn."

"fine I guess."

"Okay, I will go first."

"Of course you will."

"Truth or Dare."

I have no idea why I agreed to this game. If I pick dare he will obviously make me do something stupid and if I pick truth he will ask me a question that I don't want to answer.

"Truth" I said praying it wouldn't be so bad.

"hm, why do you wear a purity ring?"

I was surprised that wasn't anywhere near what I thought he would ask me. "Uhm, I believe I should wait to have sex until marriage."

"I know that. But why do you wear a ring? People wait to have sex until marriage and they don't need a ring?"

"well, I want everyone to know it, and I think that if my boyfriend or whatever really truly loved me he would wait until I was ready. don't you think?" I said looking at him.

His face was thoughtful for a moment. "There isn't many guys that would do that, with the raging teenage hormones and all."

I laughed. "I know but that's my point. If they really loved me they would wait."

"True."

"Okay my turn, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"I'm shocked Eli, I thought you would pick dare."

"I would have, but you would probably dare me to do homework or something."

I glared at him. "I'm curious, have you ever…?'I trailed of suggestively.

He smiled. "No."

I was confused. "I thought you said teen boys had raging hormones."

"Oh, they do" he paused. "But I have respect for women, and if its not going to be the girl I truly love and want to spend the rest of my life with. What is the point?"

I smiled at that. It was the sweetest thing I've ever heard him say.

"Your turn."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"hm, I dare you..to skip school tomorrow."

"Eli are you serious, I already skipped today."

"Well, what if I persuaded you?"

"You wont be able to."

"Really? It only took me five minutes this morning."

"That's not fair, you result to kissing me every time you don't like my answer."

"What's not fair is that you have such soft lips, I can barely go ten minutes without kissing them." he moved closer to me. "Which reminds me." he said leaning in to kiss me.

"Wait." I said pushing him off of me.

"For what?"

"I'm not kissing you. And its my turn." I said smirking.

He sighed and moved over.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to school for a whole week without skipping any classes."

"Ugh, Fine." he said grimacing.

"Thank you."

"Truth or dare?" he asked

"Truth."

"Are you ticklish?" He asked leaning towards me with his hands extended.

My eyes widened. If I told him I was ticklish I was going to be tortured for the next five minutes. "Uhm, not at all." I said trying to sound casual. But he saw through it.

"I don't believe you." he said reaching his hands to my side and tickling me with an evil grin on his face.

"Eli, no" I tried to say between my hysterical fit of laughter. "stop."

He tickled me for a few more seconds then let me go "Ask me." he said with a smirk on his face.

I glared at him and asked breathlessly. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you wear black?"

"Because its my style."

"Well thanks for the detailed description."

He smirked. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

He smiled and leaned closer to me. "Since you wont kiss me otherwise, I dare you to kiss me."

I smiled "Fine."

"Thank you." He leaned in.

Right as our lips met someone knocked on the door. We both jumped.

"Dammit" Eli muttered.

"Why is someone knocking on my door, crap! What if its my mom or my dad?"

"Clare" Eli laughed "Wouldn't they just use their key? And your not supposed to be home remember."

"oh yeah" I said feeling like an idiot as my heart rate went back down.

"I'm going to look through the peep hole."

I walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. I laughed when I saw who it was, it was Adam.

"Its Adam" I laughed.

"Why is he here?"

"I don't know." I said opening the door.

"Uh, hey Adam."

"Are you two love birds busy? What took you so long?" He asked walking through the threshold.

"I freaked out that someone was knocking on my door, why are you here?"

"School got cancelled for the rest of the day because of the electricity going out." He said flopping down on the loveseat. "Wow. You guys were working on homework?"

"We were up until about thirty minutes ago" Eli said raising an eyebrow.

Adam turned to stare at us. "Well, what were you doing before I came here?" he asked cautiously.

"Want me to show you?" Eli asked Adam.

Adam grimaced. "Hell no."

I laughed and decided to mess with Adam.

"You know Eli, I never got to fulfill my dare." I said to Eli with a raised eyebrow.

Adam looked at us confused.

Eli laughed "That is true blue eyes."

Before Adam had a chance to understand what we were talking about Eli leaned in and kissed me it was soft but lasted at least twenty seconds.

When he pulled away he smirked at me and then turned to Adam with a devilish grin on his face.

Adams face was disgusted "You guys are _so _lucky the electricity is out right now."

Eli and I both erupted into a fit of laughter. Poor Adam he had seen enough kissing for one day.

* * *

Did you like it?

do you want to know a secret on how you can tell me how much you loved it?

here it is: REVIEW(:

i'll love you forever, and I just might let Eli practice for his french exam with you.


End file.
